Really? A secret agent?
by ILuvthemunks
Summary: what would happen if Alvin seville been a secret agent?
1. A hell of a job

**Chapter 1: A hell of a job**

Who ever thought that Alvin Seville would be a secret agent.

"Mr. Seville, you are about to be a secret agent in the CIA, are you sure you want to?" Mrs. Bouken said known as 'one' [when you see ('one') that means her]

"Yes, I'm sure!" Alvin said in excitement.

"Okay, I can say that you are truly a one of the CIA secret agents!" 'one' said as she shakes hands with alvin, who was really happy, and everyone clapped and cheered.

**3 years later:**

**there was a really big problem with the CIA when they started an attack**

Alvin was fighting with his gun hard for about a full half hour

**"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN" **one of the CIA called for someone to help him carry alvin, the one who had a bullet in his stomach; before he went into coma, he managed to say after he yelled in pain "call….my…..family" he said while taking breath between words, and then he blacked out.

**1 month later**

**Alvin's Pov:**

It seemed the area was to bright, then I sighted, then hearing everyone coming closer.

"Alvin, are you a wake?!" said Dave terrified.

"wh-who are you?" I said

"what, you do not remember?!" Jean said

"I was just kidding, come on guys, it's-it's laughable" I then laughed nervisly

britt sighted "you scared us"

**while that was the first chapter**

**R&R (read and review)**

**;)**


	2. What can I say?

**Chapter 2: What can I say?**

**Alvi's Pov**

"So what happened to you, Al?" Asked Si

"Yeah, they say you had a bullet in your stomach?" Theo also asked

"While…." I know I can't say anything or I will be out of my job "I…I…"

then someone cleared his throat, it was 'one' "Um… can I have talk with alvin…..Privately, please?" asked 'one'

"Um…. sure" said dave nervously, then everyone went out, but they tried to overheard.

"So, how are alvin"

"I'm fine, 'one'" everyone outside thought who is 'one'

"sorry for what happened, but you know, also you fought really well"

"Thanks, 'one'"

"Do you still want to be in the CIA as a secret agent?"

"Of course!" then they said the good-by as 'one' left the room, the rest got in while there hands crossed in there chest.

"What?!" I asked

"we overheard everything" Dave said

"Umm…..while I-" but I got interrupted

"why you did not tell us, Alvin!?" Britt asked

"while… I did not want to get fired"

"Or you think that your job is important than your family?!" as Si said that, everyone went out

**Theo's pov**

"I can't believe that alvin did this to us" I said

"Yeah, your correct, Theo" Ellei said

**Oh no, what would alvin now do?**


	3. please forgive me

**Chapter 3: Please forgive me**

**2 months later,**

**Alvin's Pov**

It been the worst 2months in my life, being in the hospital and your family do not want to see you, but I made a choice to visit them when I get out tomorrow.

**Next morning**

" At last, am out of here" I said happily

"See you later, Alvin" the doc. said

"see ya, doc" I said

As I walked to may family house I saw some people I used to visit, so I waved to them and they waved back. I finally got to my family house knocked the door.

"who is it?" asked dave

"It's me, A-Alvin"

"Alvin?" as dave opened the door

"C-can we talk, please?" I said

"Sure" as dave led alvin to the living room where was everyone else

"H-Hello" I said

no response

"guys" dave said

"what, dave?" simon said

"simon, be polite" dave said

"Okay, hi alvin" simon said then the others said to.

"so what do you want, alvin?" simon said

"okay, I know that you hate my guts, but I am really sorry, I did not meant to hurt your feelings!" I said

"no, alvin, you never stand for someone but only you" Ellei said

"But, you all know that I wanted to be a secret agent, it was my dream!" I said while my voice broke

"then way you did not tell us" Britt said

"Because I had to be 3 years without anyone know about it, and when we had the fight I wanted to end to to tell you guys!" I said almost breaking into tears

"okay, I forgive you, alvin" Theo said while he hugged me and I hugged him back

"me, too" Jean said

"me, too alvin" said britt and we shared a nice kiss

"me too" dave said

"But I don't" said simon

"why?" I said

but simon went out and then I followed him

**What would happen next, we will see next chapter**

**but until the next chapter please read and review**

**;)**


	4. Begging for forgiveness

**Chapter 4: Begging for forgiveness**

**Alvin's Pov:**

"Simon stop, please!" I said, but could not run any farther from my injured stomach, but then simon stopped when he saw me gasping for air because I couldn't breath

"A-alvin, are all right" simon said in his scared voice

"N (gasp for air) o" I managed to say, then simon helped me get some air

"Thanks, and i'm really sorry, please forgive me!"

"No way!"

"please, I'm begging you"

"after what you've done to us, that's impossible to forgive you!", then dave and the others came

alvin could not say anything

"I'm done with you, I want you out of my life"

**(there was a cop nearby watching them)**

"Simon please, I will never do it agai-" Alvin could not say anything, but scream in pain when simon punched him in the stomach were was the cut from the the bullet was, simon got scared knowing that alvin already blacked out, but

"DO NOT MOVE, THIS IS THE POLICE!" simon know that he was in big trouble, and the police toke simon and called the ambulance to take alvin.

**Dave's Pov:**

"A-ALVIN!" dave got really scared for what he saw "ALVIN, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Sorry, dave…..for ever…ything that I did (cough)" Alvin said, then he blacked out

"Alvin, no, please!", then the ambulance toke them all and went

**2 weeks later**

**Alvin's Pov:**

the area was to bright, it toke some moments to get my ayes adjusted, then I started to move my hand

"Alvin, are you awake?" dave said in a scared tone

"Dave?" I said, trying to figure which of three pictures I saw in front of me was the really dave "Um.. dave, when did you had two other twin just exactly the same look as you?"

then everyone started laughing

"what!?" I said

no response, but I could here more laughing

"stop it, you guys, it's not funny!" I said, while showing an angry look

"Mr. alvin seville, there is someone want to visit you"

"Who"

"I do believe he is Simon seville"

"No wa-" I got cut off

"alvin, I think you should allow him"

"okay, get him in" I said, then simon got in with handcuffs and two police men walking with him, and then sat down while looking to the ground.

**what do you think will happen next ;)**

**read and review.**


	5. Don't worry brother

**Chapter 5: Don't worry brother**

**Alvin's Pov:**

Everyone went out then simon finally spoke up "A-alvin, I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" Said in heart broken voice

I couldn't help it but smiled, and simon got confused "It's okay, simon"

"No, but-" he said be I cut hem off

"no buts" I managed to say

"But I feel tha-" He was cut off from my hard coughing, then he got scared, I put my hand in a fist form and coughed on it, when I was finally done; I saw my hand that had some drops of blood on it. I tried to hide but simon grabbed my hand and looked at it; and, then he went in shock

"I'll call the doc." he said but I grabbed his hand and stopped him

"No, please" I begged

"No, I have to" Simon said and walked away, then returned with the doctor, after that the doctor checked me and said that nothing to be worried about. After 5 minutes everyone else came and the guards toke simon away, I felt bad for him.

"So, um….alvin what will you do in the court?" asked Theo hopping to tell that he will forgive him simon

"Well, sorry sense I am in the CIA as a secret agent, I can't do much" I said while some drops of tears escaped my eyes (note: Alvin is not the one who shows his feelings, so he tried to stop and hold his tears)

"Alvin, it wasn't your fault" dave said

"'Not my fault?', after what I did?" I said almost broke into tears again

"Alvin you had no choice but I know how it feel, but you can't do anything" Ellei said as she was hugging Theo who was crying

"Um… Mr. Seville's, it's time for Alvin to have his rest, sorry for that" the doctor said, then everyone nodded

"But can brittany stay, please?" I said

"Um.." the doctor said

"pleaaase?"

the doctor sighted then said "okay", after that everyone went out and brittany stayed, and lied in the bed with me with while giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

Brittany noticed that I wanted to cry, so she said "Alvin, do you want to cry?"

"No" I said defensively

"Alvin, it's okay" britt said

"No, it's not"

"No, alvin it's okay" britt said, also she know how to make me cry and release my pain, so she started rubbing my hair in a loving way and put me in her chest, some tears escaped my eyes, but I could stopped the rest from escaping.

"Alvin, you need to cry, let it go" britt said

"No, way!"

**hmm, look someone in pain, and a bit shy, would you think that alvin will release his pain?**

**say yes or no in the review, ;)**

**Until the next chapter, ILuvthemunks out**


End file.
